


Lodowisko

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [75]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Punk Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Mam walentynkowego prompta! Larry. Harry!flowerchild i Punk!louis. Na początku lutego spotykają się w kawiarni, w której pracuje L. H jest nieśmiały, a L odważny. (wszystko z perspektywy Harry’ego) H zakochał się w L i codziennie przychodzi do tej kawiarni, w końcu L nie wytrzymuje i zaprasza gdzieś H, który boi się tego spotkania. Okazuje się, że L jest miły i kochany mimo swojego wyglądu (DUUŻO fluffu) zaczynają się spotyka (jeszcze nie jako para, poznają się?). L zaprasza H w Walentynki na lodowisko, gdzie pierwszy raz się całują (+ niezdarny Harry na lodzie) Zakończenie zostawiam dla Ciebie :) Mam nadzieję, że propozycja Ci się spodoba xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lodowisko

Pchnąłem drzwi wchodząc do środka. Mały dzwoneczek powieszony nad framugą zadzwonił. Od razu ogarnęło mnie przyjemne ciepło, a do nosa doszedł zapach kawy i słodkich wypieków. Zatrzymałem się przy wejściu strzepując śnieg z ramion i czapki, przy okazji rozglądałem się za wolnym stolikiem. Zauważyłem, że moje ulubione miejsce jest puste i od razu ruszyłem w jego kierunku, pocierając lekko zmarznięte ręce. Na zewnątrz panował potworny mróz, a dookoła wszystko było zaśnieżone. Nic dziwnego mamy początek lutego. Usiadłem przy stoliku, który stał obok wielkiego okna, z którego miałem bardzo dobry widok zarówno na ulicę, jak i na ladę. Spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku i poczułem jak moje serce odrobinę przyspiesza, a w brzuchu pojawia się przyjemne trzepotanie. Przy kasie stał bardzo przystojny chłopak. Musiał być nowy, ponieważ pierwszy raz widziałem go tutaj. Z pod szarej beanie wystawała karmelowa krzywka, pod firmowym fartuchem miał bordowy sweter. Miał podwinięte rękawy, dzięki czemu na przedramionach mogłem dostrzec czarny tusz, który zdobił jego skórę. W jego brwi tkwił kolczyk, a dwa następne miał w wardze. Bawił się nimi językiem, na którym również błyszczała niewielka kulka, podczas gdy jego wzrok był skierowany prosto na mnie. Czułem jak to spojrzenie mnie przeszywa. Na moje policzki wkradł się rumieniec. Czując się odrobinę niekomfortowo spuściłem wzrok. Wpatrywałem się w swoje dłonie, bawiąc się palcami.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc – usłyszałem wysoki, zachrypnięty głos, który był bardzo przyjemny. Uniosłem głowę i moje oczy napotkały chyba najpiękniejsze błękitne tęczówki jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Były otoczone długimi rzęsami i podkreślone eyelinerem. Boże, mógłbym się w nie wpatrywać już wiecznie - Gapisz się – ponownie usłyszałem ten głos. Otrząsnąłem się i dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, że przede mną stoi ten przystojny kelner. Moja twarz zapewne przypominała teraz dorodnego pomidora.  
\- Um…przepraszam – odpowiedziałem spuszczając wzrok – J-jesteś tutaj nowy? – zapytałem, sam nawet nie wiem po co. Tylko wyszedłem na kretyna.  
\- Słucham? – był zaskoczony.  
\- Często tu przychodzę i wcześniej cię nie widziałem – odpowiedziałem nieśmiało.  
\- A tak, wczoraj zacząłem. Tak po za tym jestem Louis – przedstawił się, wyciągając w moim kierunku rękę. Spojrzałem na jego twarz i widziałem szeroki uśmiech, a dookoła oczu powstały urocze zmarszczki.  
\- Harry – uścisnąłem dłoń, była mniejsza od mojej, jednak uścisk był silny.  
\- Tak więc Harry, co byś chciał?  
„Ciebie” miałem ochotę powiedzieć, jednak się powstrzymałem. Zamiast tego poprosiłem to co zazwyczaj brałem – ciastko czekoladowe i zieloną herbatę. Odszedł, a mój wzrok padł na jego krągłe pośladki, którymi specjalnie kołysał. Na pewno to robił. Przekonałem się o tym kiedy odwrócił głowę i zauważył, że wpatruję się w jego tyłek. Puścił mi oczko i ponownie skierował się do lady. W tym momencie miałem ochotę umrzeć.  
*****  
Od tego dnia pojawiałem się w kawiarni codziennie. Już wcześniej często tam bywałem, ale teraz nie było możliwości, żebym chociaż na chwilę się tam nie pojawił. Pomimo tego, że Louis mnie onieśmielał musiałem się z nim zobaczyć i zamienić chociaż kilka słów. Za każdym razem, podczas tej chwili rozmowy, dowiadywałem się o nim więcej rzeczy. Czułem się jakbym był od tego uzależniony.  
Zbliżały się walentynki, właściwie to był już jutro, o czym przypominano na każdym kroku. Reklamy, wystawy sklepowe, nawet wystrój w kawiarni. W gablotce pojawiły się walentynkowe wypieki, powstało specjalne menu dla par na ten dzień. Na każdym stoliku był biały obrus w czerwone serduszka. Z lamp zwisały czerwone, szklane serca, które wirowały nad głowami.  
Tak bardzo chciałem się umówić z Louisem na ten dzień, ale byłem za bardzo nieśmiały. Od jakiegoś czasu zbierałem się w sobie, ale za każdym razem opuszczała mnie odwaga, aż odpuściłem. Bałem się, że wyjdę na totalnego idiotę, a on to widząc się nie zgodzi. Po za tym jakieś dwa dni temu podsłuchałem rozmowę Louisa z szefem i słyszałem jak prosił o wolne na jutrzejszy dzień, ponieważ miał plany. Najwidoczniej Lou kogoś miał i chciał z nim spędzić ten dzień.  
Westchnąłem bawiąc się cukierniczką, czekając aż ktoś do mnie podejdzie. Moje oczy śledziły każdy ruch szatyna i miałem nadzieję, że jak zawsze on przyjmie moje zamówienie. Po chwili widziałem jak idzie w moim kierunku, posyłając mi szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Cześć Harry – przywitał się, a moje serce przyspieszyło na sam dźwięk jego głosu.  
\- Um…cześć Louis – czułem jak się rumienię.  
\- To co zwykle? – zapytał.  
\- Poproszę – mruknąłem, spuszczając głowę, aby nie widział mojej czerwonej twarzy.  
Szatyn odszedł, a ja wróciłem do zabawy cukierniczką i obserwowania chłopaka. To jedyne co byłem w stanie zrobić bez rumienienia się. Od zawsze byłem odrobinę nieśmiały, jednak tylko Louis, z tą swoją pewnością siebie sprawiał, że robiła się ze mnie trzęsąca galareta o twarzy przypominającej pomidora. To mnie odrobinę przerażało, mimo to czułem, że zakochuję się w tym chłopaku.  
\- Proszę – podskoczyłem lekko, słysząc głos szatyna, który wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Zrobiłem się jeszcze bardziej czerwony i spojrzałem na moje zamówienie.  
\- Dziękuję – bąknąłem.  
Myślałem, że odejdzie jednak ten dalej obok mnie stał. Uniosłem głową i spotkałem niebieskie, błyszczące tęczówki.  
\- Mam teraz przerwę, mógłbym się dosiąść?  
Czy on właśnie chciał spędzić ze mną swoją przerwę? Chciał przysiąść się do mojego stolika?  
\- J-jasne – zająknąłem się.  
Jego uśmiech się powiększył i postawił na stole kubek z imbirową herbatą i muffinkę jagodową. Zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie i ponownie spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Masz jakieś plany na jutro? – zapytał wprost.  
\- Raczej nie – wzruszyłem ramionami, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko. Sięgnąłem po mój kubek z zieloną herbatą.  
\- To świetnie – wyszczerzył się do mnie – Zabieram cię jutro na randkę – powiedział wprost.  
Zakrztusiłem się słysząc jego słowa. Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? Nie przesłyszałem się? Louis właśnie mi oświadczył, że chce zabrać mnie na randkę.  
Poczułem jak szatyn klepie mnie po plecach, podczas gdy ja cały czas kaszlałem.  
\- Chcesz iść ze mną na randkę? – wychrypiałem, a moja twarz teraz kolorem przypominała pomidora.  
\- To właśnie powiedziałem – odpowiedział kiwając głową.  
\- W walentynki? – ta informacja cały czas do mnie dochodziła.  
\- To jutro, a ja chcę jutro z tobą wyjść, więc tak – potwierdził.  
Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, gapiąc się na siebie. Widziałem jak Louis ciągle się we mnie wpatruje, czekając na odpowiedź, a ja jak ten idiota siedzę cicho.  
\- D-dobrze – skinąłem lekko głową.  
*****  
Powoli zbliżałem się do umówionego miejsca, z każdym kolejnym krokiem byłem jednocześnie coraz bardziej przerażony i podekscytowany. Zastanawiałem się jak będzie wyglądać nasza randka, jaki będzie Louis. Czy dalej będzie pewny siebie i będzie mnie zawstydzał, a może teraz będę miał okazję poznać prawdziwego Louisa punka, a może jego zachowanie będzie jeszcze inne. Trochę obawiałem się jaki Louis jest po za kawiarnią. Czemu? Może ze względu na jego wygląd – kolczyki, tatuaże i eyeliner.  
Uniosłem wzrok, który jeszcze przed chwilą wbijałem w chodnik i zobaczyłem go. Stał przy wejściu do parku, opierając się o murek. Jak zwykle był piękny. Zauważył mnie, jego niebieskie spojrzenie wbijało się we mnie, a usta uformowały w delikatnym uśmiechu.  
\- Cześć – odepchnął się i podszedł do mnie.  
\- Cz-cześć – zająknąłem się, a na moje policzki wpłyną rumieniec. Dlaczego on tak na mnie działa?  
\- Chodź – poczułem jak chwyta moją dłoń w swoją mniejszą. Od razy w moim brzuchu obudziło się stado motylków, a moje policzki zaczęły płonąć.  
\- T-to co będziemy robić? – byłem bardzo ciekawy co zaplanował Louis na nasze spotkanie.  
\- Na początek proponuję spacer, a później zobaczysz – pociągnął mnie i weszliśmy do parku. W kawiarni, niedaleko wejścia, kupił nam gorącą czekoladę, która rozgrzewała nas podczas gdy mróz próbował przeniknąć przez nasze ubrania.  
Spacerowaliśmy parkowymi alejkami, a ja po kilku minutach pozbyłem się nieśmiałość. Louis był naprawdę cudowny. Rozmawialiśmy poznając się lepiej, chłopak co chwilę opowiadał żarty lub śmieszne anegdoty z dzieciństwa, które mnie rozśmieszały. Przez cały czas nie puszczał mojej dłoni, a kiedy poślizgnąłem się na zamarzniętej kałuży, jego uścisk się wzmocnił.  
Czułem jak co chwilę na mnie zerka, a jego tęczówki zaczynają jeszcze bardziej błyszczeć. Prawdopodobnie moje oczy wyglądały podobnie, kiedy na niego patrzyłem.  
Louis puścił na moment moją dłoń, aby wyrzucić kubki po naszej czekoladzie do pobliskiego kosza. Podszedł do mnie i spoglądając na moją twarz zaczął chichotać. Louis chichotał, mógłbym go już zawsze słuchać.  
\- Co? – spytałem, kiedy szatyn się nie uspokoił.  
\- Masz czekoladę w kąciku ust – wyjaśnił. Chciałem ją zetrzeć, ale on mnie uprzedził. Wciągnął dłoń do mojej twarzy i starł czekoladę, po czym zlizał ją z własnego palca. Moje serce waliło o żebra, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Wiedziałem, że teraz moje policzki są czerwone nie tylko od zimna, ale również od tego co zrobił chłopak.  
Louis ponownie chwycił moją dłoń i ruszyliśmy dalej. Zaczęliśmy kierować się do samego środka parku, gdzie znajdowało się lodowisko. Zacząłem odczuwać niepokój. Miałem nadzieję, że Louis nie planował tego, ja i łyżwy to nie jest dobre połączenie. Po chwili mogliśmy już zobaczyć grupę ludzi. Część z nich jeździła na łyżwach, część siedziała na ławkach, a jeszcze inni stali w kolejce po łyżwy i do kasy. Louis pociągnął mnie w tamtym kierunku i zatrzymaliśmy się na końcu kolejki.  
\- Um…Lou – niepewnie się odezwałem – Wiesz, nie jestem pewien czy łyżwy to dobry pomysł. Ja ledwie potrafię się poruszać bez upadku po prostej drodze, więc na łyżwach tym bardziej się nie utrzymam.  
\- Spokojnie Haz – przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w moim żołądku, kiedy tak mnie nazwał – Będę przy tobie i damy radę. Zobaczysz będzie fajnie.  
Skinąłem niepewnie głową i już więcej się nie odezwałem. Po chwili oboje dołączyliśmy do innych ludzi na lodowisku. Ja zatrzymałem się przy poręczy, podczas gdy Louis odjechał trochę dalej. Zatrzymał się, odwracając w moim kierunku i spoglądając na mnie.  
\- No chodź Hazza – zawołał wesoło, a dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki, kiedy szeroko się uśmiechnął.  
\- N-no nie wiem Lou – odpowiedziałem niepewnie.  
\- Spróbuj – przekonywał mnie.  
Pokiwałem głową i odepchnąłem się od poręczy. Ostrożnie zacząłem poruszać nogami, aby bezpiecznie dotrzeć do Louisa. Podejrzewam, że wyglądałem dość zabawnie. Widziałem jak szatyn powstrzymuje się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Byłem już naprawdę blisko, kiedy ktoś trącił mnie, a ja tracąc całą swoją równowagę obiłem sobie tyłek, lądując na zimnym i twardym lodzie. Louis nie wytrzymał wybuchając głośnym śmiechem, który zwrócił uwagę wszystkich na nas. Pięknie, czułem jak moja twarz robi się cała czerwona.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne – burknąłem zawstydzony.  
\- Przepraszam skarbie – podjechał do mnie, wyciągając rękę w moim kierunku i pomagając mi się podnieść. Trzepotanie w moim brzuchu się zwiększyło, kiedy usłyszałem jak mnie nazwał – Chodź, będziemy jeździć razem – ruszył powoli ciągnąc mnie za sobą.  
Przez cały czas jak byliśmy na lodowisku, Louis trzymał moją dłoń, pomagając łapać równowagę i powstrzymując przed kolejnymi upadkami. Pod koniec szło mi już całkiem dobrze samemu, mimo to nie puściłem dłoni szatyna. Lubiłem ją trzymać.  
W końcu lekko zgrzani, ale w doskonałych nastrojach zeszliśmy z lodowiska i usiedliśmy na ławkach, aby ściągnąć łyżwy.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie było tak źle – Lou spojrzał na mnie z pod swoich długich rzęs, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Bardzo dobrze się bawiłem – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem.  
\- Czyli mogę liczyć na kolejną randkę? – zapytał, przysuwając się bliżej mnie.  
\- J-jasne – zająknąłem się. Louis chciał się ponownie ze mną umówić. W tej chwili miałem ochotę piszczeć i skakać z radości. Co z tego, że tak zachowują się nastolatki.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku, poprawiając kosmyk moich włosów, który opadł na moje czoło, a po chwili umieścił dłoń na moim policzku lekko go gładząc kciukiem – Bardzo cię lubię Harry – powiedział, przybliżając do mnie swoją twarz, a jego oczy cały czas wpatrywały się w moje usta. Widziałem co się zbliża i nie miałem nic przeciwko. Sam od dawna tego chciałem.  
\- Ja ciebie też – udało mi się odpowiedzieć, nim Louis przycisnął swoje wargi do moich. Były chłodne, lekko spierzchnięte i czułem jego kolczyki, jednak mi to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ Louis Tomlinson mnie całował. Chłopak, do którego wzdychałem od jakichś 2 tygodni, powiedział mi, że mnie lubi i mnie pocałował. Był to bardzo niepewny i delikatny pocałunek, jednak wystarczył, aby moje serce zaczęło szaleńczy bieg i wywołał zawroty głowy.  
Po chwili Louis się odsunął, na co miałem ochotę jęknąć w akcie protestu, jednak udało mi się powstrzymać.  
\- Chodź – splątał nasze palce i podnosząc się z ławki, pociągnął mnie za sobą – Walentynki się jeszcze nie skończyły – cmoknął mnie w policzek i skierował nas w tylko sobie dobrze znanym kierunku.


End file.
